


Idol

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Después de años de esfuerzo como aprendices y de ser rechazados en proyectos serios, al fin tendríamos una oportunidad real.
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya/Phoenix Ikki
Kudos: 2





	Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

**Idol**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El cansancio me está matando llevamos ensayando más de siete horas esta coreografía, así como actitudes, poses, sonrisas, en fin el guion preestablecido que la agencia nos ha entregado para la noche de nuestro debut oficial en la cadena de tv Valhala.  
  
  
“¡Rayos Seiya hazlo bien!” le grite harto de que no le salieran unos simples pasos. Terminaba girando a la izquierda y golpeando de pleno en la cara a Ban.  
  
  
“Es muy difícil” fue su excusa, como siempre.  
  
  
“Lo has estado ensayando todo el mes” a este punto ya todos detuvieron sus movimientos y nos observan con cierta aprensión.  
  
  
“Bueno, sólo es un par de días en los que llevo equivocándome” baja la cabeza avergonzado y se seca el sudor con una toalla pequeña que lleva al cuello.  
  
  
“Par de días cercanos al debut, no puedes equivocarte, y además estas entrando segundos antes que Shun en el segundo coro y vas después de él”  
  
  
“Lo haré mejor mañana”  
  
  
“No hay un mañana…” Seiya no me dejo continuar y se abalanzó sobre mi tomándome de la camisa.  
  
  
“No te creas tan privilegiado Ikki, sólo porque la compañía te nombro líder no significa que los demás te veamos como tal, yo no por ejemplo” los chicos comenzaron a rodearnos.  
  
  
“Ah sí” levante mi puño y sentí que varios de nuestros compañeros me sujetaban y se interponían entre Seiya y yo apartándonos.  
  
  
“Ikki tiene razón” una voz femenina acompañada por el sonido de unos tacones de aguja se dejó escuchar “No hay un mañana para ensayos Seiya, el debut es mañana por la noche” sus lindos labios formaron una sonrisa indescifrable ¿Burla, alegría, sarcasmo? Imposible decirlo.  
  
  
Pero era verdad, el recuerdo de este hecho hizo que la tensión en mis músculos bajara, casi me sentí ‘desinflado’.  
Después de años de esfuerzo como aprendices y de ser rechazados en proyectos serios, al fin tendríamos una oportunidad real.  
  
  
“Si quieren pertenecer oficialmente a la fila de idols de SS. Entertaiment tienen que dar lo mejor de ustedes, probar que pueden tomar tal responsabilidad en sus manos ¿Qué creen que pasaría si se llegará a saber la escena que acaban de montar?” todos tragamos saliva “¿Creen que les seguirían interesando a la compañía de ser así? Unos aprendices que en la noche previa a su debut demuestran tal falta de compañerismo y no sólo eso, tal falta de compromiso hacia la empresa. ¿Qué tipo de ejemplo es ese? El de convertirse en pandilleros. Si es así en esta compañía no habrá lugar para ustedes” nos miró con severidad, note como Geki apretaba sus puños, pero no la miraba a ella, no veía a nadie en particular, pero supe que el nombre de Seiya y mío estaba escrito en cada uno “Tienen suerte” suspiro y bajo su tono, dulcificándolo un poco “De que esta noche haya entrado sola a supervisarlos, si Tatsumi los hubiese visto ya estarían fuera del proyecto. Tomen esta noche para replantearse las practicas, el esfuerzo y todo el tiempo invertido en este proyecto y decidan mañana si tienen el coraje de seguir adelante o serán simplemente parte de los de ‘los desechos’ de la empresa” sus delicadas y perfectamente delineadas cejas se juntaron formando un gesto de desagrado.  
  
  
Los chicos nos soltaron, e instintivamente miramos hacia el piso rememorando esos años de trabajo y lo que había ocurrido en el último. Nos habíamos mudado hace unos meses al departamento que la compañía había alquilado para nosotros, al formar ya parte de un calendario como próximo lanzamiento. Teníamos grabados unos singles, habíamos montado la coreografía de estos. Los ejecutivos de la empresa habían nombrado a la señorita Saori Kido como nuestra representante y a Tatsumi como una especie de supervisor, él daría el visto bueno en caso de que estuviésemos listos o el aviso de la cancelación ante cualquier problema.  
  
  
Además de eso la Señorita Saori había movido ya algunos hilos para buscarnos patrocinadores. Había marcas de cosméticos interesados en Shun, Hyoga y Shiriu. Geki, Seiya y yo más bien éramos solicitados como una imagen de macho fuera de lo común para marcas de ropa deportiva, suplementos alimenticios y zapatos de portes. Así como para motocicletas y uno que otro accesorio para estas.  
  
  
Bajamos la cabeza asintiendo con severidad. De este debut dependía el inicio de nuestras carreras, no sólo en la música, sino también en el mundo actoral. No es extraño que a menudo los cantantes más destacados, carismáticos o que lograron escalar peldaños, sean los protagonistas de alguna serie y de ahí el merchandising que le sigue define su estabilidad en el medio.  
  
  
Seguimos ensayando un par de horas más hasta que salió perfecto, cada paso, cada gesto, cada guiño y beso a la cámara, cada coro y sonrisa. Estábamos cansados pero satisfechos. Nadie hablo en el trayecto a las duchas de la compañía o en la camioneta que fue llamada para que nos llevase a casa. No queríamos más peleas. Nos limitamos a mirar la ciudad a través de los cristales de la vagoneta.  
  
  
Al llegar al departamento sólo tomamos agua con unas hojas de lechuga, era la _dieta especial_ de todo aprendiz antes del debut. No querían que el estrés nos hiciera engordar, quizá podría matarnos, pero nunca engordarnos. Uno por uno fuimos entrando a la ducha.  
  
  
Deje que el agua templada me quitara no solo la tensión d los músculos exhaustivamente trabajados, sino también el estrés y ansiedad acumulados. A unas horas del debut la falta de confianza y el estrés no eran aceptables. Me sentí revitalizado y más tranquilo después del baño.  
  
  
Al salir me tope de frente con Seiya.  
  
  
“Ikki” dijo secamente.  
  
  
“Seiya” le respondí en igual tono.  
  
  
“Lo que dije en el estudio” detuve mi paso para escucharlo, pero no me gire hacia él a pesar de que sentí su mirada clavada en mi nuca “Es cierto. Si quieres que te vea como un líder, demuéstramelo”  
  
  
“No tengo por qué demostrarte nada” dije sin inmutarme “Pero si quieres que todo te quede más claro ven a mi habitación si es que de vedad te crees el hombre que pueda quitarme ese rango.”  
  
  
Seiya no dijo nada más así que continúe mi camino escuchando detrás mío el sonido de la puerta de madera al cerrarse.  
  
  
Nuestro departamento constaba de tres habitaciones. Dos de ellas eran grupales y la última como un _incentivo_ era solamente mía. Era relativamente amplia, una cama matrimonial con el espacio suficiente para además tener un sofá de dos plazas y un pequeño mueble para el televisor, que escasamente tenia ocasión de ver, pero lucia bien ahí.  
  
  
Para calmar mi mete de pensamientos fatalistas y estresantes del día siguiente tome un libro, leería un par de capítulos antes de recostarme a dormir, puse música de piano en mi móvil y me dispuse a relajarme, ya que teníamos estrictamente prohibido el tomar alcohol. Un cuarto de hora después escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, así que me levanté a abrirla, al llegar la figura de Seiya me recibió. Mantuvo su mirada en el piso sin decir nada unos segundos para después levantar la cabeza y mirarme decididamente.  
  
  
“Así que viniste” le deje espacio para que entrara, así lo hiso cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No dijo nada simplemente mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía y avanzo hasta estar frente a mí, me tomo de la pijama y me beso.  
  
  
Yo correspondí el beso y lo atraje más a mí rodeando su cintura con mis manos. Avanzamos a ciegas y sin romper el beso hasta llegar al sofá donde nos tumbamos. Seiya se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí y me beso casi con furia contenida.  
  
  
Llevábamos meses así, viéndonos a escondidas, bueno se podría decir que más que nada a escondidas de los otros chicos. Para nosotros estaba prohibido cualquier acercamiento con el sexo opuesto, nada de novias, nada de amigas. Debíamos ser unos cabaleros, unos príncipes, tratar a cada mujer con delicadeza, galantería y picardía, pero no debíamos de tener ningún tipo de relación con una. Debíamos lucir y actuar como el chico que desea cualquier niña, pero incluso nuestro contrato contaba las escenas de fanservice a realizar para ellas.  
  
  
Con Seiya no debía de fingir, ser siempre cordial, tratarlo con delicadeza. Con él podía ser rudo, parco y hasta antipático, podía ser yo.  
  
  
Lleve mis manos por debajo de la tela del pijama de la parte superior y arañe un poco sus omóplatos él gruño y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello jalándolo con suavidad, esto me hizo reír.  
Movía su trasero rozando descaradamente con este mi miembro erecto, eso me enloquecía y él lo sabía. No quería aguantar más, no odia. Tantas emociones y sentimientos juntos tenían que explotar, solo quería estar dentro de él.  
  
  
Baje mis manos por su torso y las lleve a su trasero retirando el pantalón del pijama, con un movimiento rápido me levante un poco y baje también mi pantalón, Seiya de apoco fue enterrando mi miembro en su interior con ayuda de una de sus manos, jadeando y apretando mi hombro con su mano libre.  
Cuando estuvo listo comenzamos a movernos llenos de frenesí y pasión, la pelea, el cansancio, la ansiedad, solo habían servido para desear ese momento de intimidad y rudeza.  
Seiya apoyo sus codos en mis hombros y rodeo mi cabeza desde la mi nuca jalando mi cabello, yo jadeaba a un palmo de su quijada, no me contuve más y mordí su cuello succionándolo también de una forma casi dolorosa. Creo que sitio el momento preciso en el que me vendría porque me beso mordiendo fuertemente mis labios. En ese beso se ahogaron nuestros gruñidos de satisfacción ante el clímax.  
  
  
Al romper el beso nos quedamos en esa posición jadeantes y satisfechos por unos minutos sin romper la intimidad que nos unía.  
Necesitaría un pijama limpio y por supuesto un baño, quizá y con suerte, si ya todos dormían, nos podríamos dar el gusto de ese baño juntos.  
  
  
  
El día siguiente nos recibió con mucha agitación. La señorita Kido seguida de Tatsumi llegaron desde muy temprano al departamento, nos llevaron a ensayar y de ahí a unos baños a relajarnos, después nos llevaron a la televisora donde ensayamos nuevamente ahora en el escenario. Apenas y tuvimos tiempo de comer un poco, tomar mucha agua y dirigirnos unas cuantas palabras.  
  
  
Con varios asistentes, estilistas y maquillistas, al aprobar nuestro desempeño nos dispusimos a dar el sohw de debut, nos pusimos el vestuario que fue previamente seleccionado para esta noche, consistente en tonos blanco, negro y rojo, todos los diseños a juego.  
  
  
“Creo que será mejor que lleves esto Seiya” Shun le dio una camisa de cuello de tortuga en color negro.  
  
  
“Deberías de tener más cuidado hermano” dijo Shun con tranquilidad y continuo arreglando su propio vestuario y poniéndose la camisa que estaba destinada a Seiya en un principio.  
  
  
Fue entonces que lo note, una marca en su cuello ¿Cómo no había rearado en eso? Bueno a juzgar por el sonrojo y expresión de Seiya él tampoco lo hizo. Aunque la verdadera interrogante era ¿Desde cuándo Shun lo sabía?  
  
  
No tuve tiempo para esas cavilaciones, Sorrento e Hilda estaban diciendo nuestra presentación y tuvimos que tomar posiciones en el escenario.  
La cortina cayó, me deje envolver por las voces de asombro y las cegadoras luces del escenario.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
